Kohaku
by YumiAngel
Summary: Pairing undecided, possible DaiSato or Dairiku. In a incident, a Magical artefact is broken, and now Daisukesama must deal with a sexy fiveteenyear old girl on his doorstep.
1. The artefact

**KOHAKU**

**Chapter 1**

Daisuke ran after the thief as fast as he could, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, while cursing. He couldn't believe it. The Niwa family had for centuries been a family of thieves, every member of the old family capable of stealing.

And someone had broken into their house.

Dark had been in their bloodline for a long time, and as the phenomenon thief was quite active, the artworks he had stolen filled up quite a lot of place. And of course, not all of it could fit the Niwa's art gallery, and so some of the older artworks were kept in their basement.

The basement wasn't protected by technology as the rest of the house was, as one had to enter the house to get to the basement. The thief had somehow gotten into the house though, and stolen one of the old amulets.

The amulet completely black and it had a huge ember stone in it. It was called 'Pahuuden enkelin palvelija'. They had never actually figured what the amulet contained, but one thing was sure;

It contained strong magic.

The artefact was potentially dangerous, and that was why Daisuke was chasing the thief. Daisuke was just about to jump on the thief, who was breathing heavily. Daisuke had caught up with the thief in no time, as he had bigger stamina.

The thief saw Daisuke, and deciding it wasn't worth getting caught, threw the amulet into the air. Daisuke saw the amulet and ran after it. The amulet was more important than the thief…and if the amulet was broken…

The amulet hit the side of one roof, and a big crack appeared on the surface of the stone. The ember stone started to shine, and just as Daisuke was about to catch it, it changed shape.

Daisuke felt a weight crashing into him, and was sent to the ground, the weight on top of him. The hand that had been reaching for the amulet was wrapped around something soft. Daisuke opened his eyes, only to find that a very beautiful girl was straddling his hips.

The same girl was very naked too. Daisuke's eyes ran from the muscular feet up to the firm ass, to her slim hips and her firm, big breasts, to her long golden blond hair that reached her mid-back and shifted in the wind softly.

Daisuke noticed his hand was holding the girls right breast. Red eyes met amber eyes, and Daisuke being the teenage boy he was, got massive nose-bleed.

------------------------------

A/N: This is OLD fic that I started on… just…gimme ONE review and I'll post a second chapter


	2. Daisukesama

**Chapter 2**

The girl giggled, and then hugged the boy under him, oblivious to the fact that she was stark naked. Daisuke got a hold of himself and wrapped the girl into his jacket, barely covering her.

She didn't protest, just smiled and hugged Daisuke fiercely. Daisuke was too dazed to really react, reminding himself that what was sitting in his lap was an artefact, not a fifteen years old very soft and developed girl. He lifted the girl from his lap, blushing deeply.

The girl smiled and nodded at something Daisuke didn't understand, reminding him strongly of Wiz.

"So... What's your name?" The girl didn't answer, but looked puzzled.

"…name…?" She asked, as if trying the new word with her tongue. Daisuke tried to smile assuring, not wanting to scare the girl.

"Yes. My name is Niwa Daisuke." The girl nodded, before her eyes started to glitter with tears. She lunged herself into Daisuke's arms again, shaking with happiness.

"Daisuke-sama." Daisuke was relieved. At least the girl new some Japanese, though the honorific didn't actually fit to Daisuke. He just smiled. It didn't actually matter to him what the girl called him. He just had to get her into his home, so that they could seal her into the amulet again.

Though Daisuke felt kind of bad about locking the beauty before him away, he knew it was for the best. After all the girl didn't exactly fit into his world, or life.

"There's no need to call me Daisuke-sama. It's usually used for someone of higher statue than I." The girl giggled, wiggling in Daisuke's lap. She raised her finger to her lips before looking thoughtful. Then her eyes sparkled with mirth, and she wiggled once more, which was by now having kind of annoying affect on Daisuke.

Did the girl have to wiggle so damn much?

"But Daisuke-sama is my master now. Of course I am a good servant." Daisuke blushed at the way the girl said the sentence.

"But I don't want to be your master." She looked ready to cry, disappointment oblivious on her face. Daisuke shook his hands around wildly, trying to come up with something.

"Am I not good enough for Daisuke-sama?" She asked. Daisuke flinched.

"Not, it's not that at all!" He panicked. "…It's just that I don't need a servant. You're a free girl." The girl nodded thoughtful, before smiling anyway.

"Well Daisuke-sama did save me, so that is why I be calling Daisuke-sama." Daisuke stood up, taking the girl with him.

"As you wish then. How about I get you a name?" The girl smiled happily.

"How about Kohaku, as your eyes are amber coloured."

"Kohaku…?" She rolled the word in her mouth, before deciding it would do.

"Thank you master!" Daisuke flinched.

"Don't call me master. Really, Kohaku-Chan." Kohaku smiled happily at the honorific and was silent the rest of the to the Niwa mansion, smiling happily.

------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know what you think. The review button is there for a reason, you know.


	3. The pervert in his head

**Chapter 3**

Emiko Niwa opened the door smiling her usual way, expecting to see Daisuke on the other side of the door. She looked from the distraught looking Daisuke to the girl.

My, is she beautiful…

Emiko raised an eyebrow seeing that the girl was most probably naked under Daisuke's jacket, the jacket ending on her upper thighs.

"Mom. We should talk with dad and gramps." Emiko nodded, leading the girl and her son to the living room where Kosuke and Daiki were sitting. Kohaku looked around curious, and seeing everyone looking at her jumped on Daisuke's arms. Daisuke was almost thrown to the floor by the unexpected extra weight, but held his footing.

"Daisuke-sama, why is everyone looking at me?" Kohaku asked from Daisuke looking scared. Emiko and Kosuke looked surprised, while Daiki just sniggered. Daisuke blushed.

"Nee, Kohaku-Chan, calm down. Let me introduce you to my mom, dad, and gramps." Daisuke said pointing each of his family members on their names. Kohaku blushed and then bowed deeply. The jacket wasn't that long, and when she bowed down, she showed Daisuke a nice picture of her backside. Daisuke shut his eyes as fast as he could, but the damage had been done. His nose was bleeding.

"Mom, would you please get Kohaku-Chan some clothes? Please…?" Daisuke pleaded, and Emiko smiled mischievously. Her son was so incredibly shy. Maybe this girl could teach her to get rid of it.

"All right, Dai-Chan, but you are going to have to explain everything when we came back." Emiko said and Daisuke nodded.

"Now, Kohaku-Chan, I have some ideas of what you could wear, and I bet Evi-chan has some ideas too…" Emiko talked excitedly to the girl, dragging her out of the room. Daisuke seeing Kohaku hesitate smiled at her.

"It's all right Kohaku-Chan. You go with her." Kohaku smiled shyly before following Emiko.

Daisuke sighted and threw himself on one of the fluffy arm chairs, while wiping his nose and groaning. He just couldn't get the sight of the bronze coloured thighs ending up to a nicely formed ass out of his mind.

/_Neh, Daisuke. Finally letting your perverted mind to wonder?_ /

Daisuke blushed at what Dark said and Daiki started to outright laugh when he saw the blush on his daughters sons face. Kosuke looked just confused, though he had a good idea what Daisuke was blushing for.

"Dark giving you a hard time, Daisuke?" Daiki asked, not really expecting an answer.

_/Dark! It's not like that! It's just… Well I quite wasn't prepared for her to bend over like that, was I?_ /

/_yoh Daisuke…You have so much to learn still. Maybe I should give you the talk about birds and bees?_ /

Daisuke got a look full of horror on his face.

"Nonononononono no way in hell!" Daisuke started to say, scrambling backwards in his chair, and succeeding in landing on his back on the floor.

Daiki looked amused at Daisuke, guessing what he was saying no to. He had been host to Dark too, and had a good idea what Dark would say in a situation like this.

"Dark is such a bother…" Daisuke groaned while shaking his head while mentally yelling at Dark so he would stop his lesson in sexual education.

_/… And now let's move to the next lesson, my favourite actually; 101; How to please a woman._ /

"Graah! Get him out of my head!" Daisuke yelled desperately while trying to pull his hair out, as if it would help him.

Daiki laughed, and Kosuke joined him in no time.

/_Geeze, do you have to gang on me like this?_ /

/_Don't try to change the subject, baka. Now, after that you have to move your tongue in small circles, before sucking lightly and then nibbling with you teeth at the sensitive skin…/_

"AAARGH!"

**---------------------------------**

A/N: umm, yeah, here's the next chapter sorry I didn't have time to post yesterday


	4. Manners and nonmanners

**Chapter 4**

Daisuke, Daiki and Kosuke raised their gazes to look at the girl in the door way. Emiko was standing behind her with Towa-Chan, both of them proud with what they had accomplished.

Kohaku was wearing white boots, honey coloured socks that ended in mid thighs, a pair of honey coloured hot pants, a short white top that showed her midriff, and white net gloves. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, with a one piece hanging from the side of her face.

"…So, what do you think, boys?" Emiko asked, smiling. And they hadn't even seen the best part yet. The way the hot pants showed off her ass, and how the top was only held together by white strands of leather in the back.

"…She looks like a fine young woman." Daiki said, taking a breath out of his pipe. Kosuke nodded agreeing.

"… Indeed. You did great work in finding her clothes, Emiko-Chan and Towa-Chan." Kohaku didn't even show she had heard, but looked at Daisuke questioning.

"Looks nice." Daisuke at last said, after everyone had turned to look at him, fighting a blush. Kohaku smiled brightly, and lunged herself on Daisuke, sending them into the ground, Daisuke on his back, and Kohaku straddling his hips.

/_Damn it body, don't give up on me now. /_

Daisuke desperately thought, trying to fight the reaction his body soon would surely have. Kohaku scrambled on her feet, and looked teary eyed.

"Gomen nasai Daisuke-sama!" She cried her eyes moist, her pretty mouth turned into a sad line. Daisuke rubbed the back of his head.

"…I didn't mean to make Daisuke-sama fall like that, I was just so happy when Daisuke-sama said Kohaku-Chan looked nice…" Kohaku rambled acwardly. Daisuke just nodded, making Kohaku blush.

Daisuke scrambled to his feet while Emiko helped to seat Kohaku on one of the fluffy armchairs.

"Now Dai-Chan, why don't you start to explain?" Emiko said, and Daisuke retold the story to them as he remembered it. Daisuke looked little lost at his mom.

"But what will we do with Kohaku-Chan, mom?"

"Well I suppose we should research for a way to return her to her original form, but I doubt it will be easy. And in the mean time she can live here. I can arrange her quarters in the quest-room, and you can take her to school with you."

"B-but mom! How are we going to explain everyone how she just showed up from nowhere? Besides I just don't think she fits into our world." Daisuke stuttered. He knew if he were to take Kohaku to his school that trouble would follow.

"Oh, relax. Things have been so silent lately; some excitement would be nice in our lives. Besides, you can't very well expect Kohaku to stay locked inside all day now can you? I'll just make a few phone-calls and you'll stop by at the registration office Monday morning. It's Saturday now, so she'll have some time to adjust…"

"B-but mom!" Daisuke looked at his mother in horror. How could she even be considering something like this?

"Dai-Chan." Emiko said, her voice carrying a warning tone. Daisuke gulped. There was no going against his mother when she was like that.

"Okay, Okay! I'm going to clear my head a bit." Daisuke muttered in resignation before disappearing into the stairs.

_What on earth am I going to do?_

_/Well, you could always use her as a practise doll. You have to know how to do these things after all. You don't want to disappoint your holy maiden now will you, eh Daisuke/_

_/DAAAARK/_

-----------------------------

A/N: Sorry for taking some time to update (I'm not sorry because I haven't updated, I'm sorry I haven't updated even thought the finished chapter has been on my computer for ages, and I've just been to lazy to post it.)

But I hope you'll like it anyway

Please let me know what you think of this story as a whole, should it be something I should put my effort on, or…?

And if you're going to review (which I hope you will) do tell what kind of paring you would prefer into the story. It'll either be SatoshixDaisuke or DaisukexRiku.

And I know that Dnangel yaoi fics are popular, but it's really ridiculous how few DaiRiku stories there actually are.


	5. Skirts, lies and panic!

**Chapter 5**

"Draw your skirt down a bit, Kohaku-Chan." Daisuke said for what felt for the thousandth time. Kohaku complied, drawing the edge of her school-outfit down. Daisuke grabbed her hand again, dragging her behind him. They were going to be late.

"Daisuke-sama, gomen nasai!" Kohaku said, her eyes sad, looking at Daisuke's feet. Daisuke almost groaned. He had had only little time to train the girl to be shown in public. The girl had been much easier to teach than Wiz, but the task still hadn't been easy. The girl just refused to stop from apologizing all the time, and hugging him all the time.

"No need to apologize, Kohaku-Chan. We just need to hurry so that we don't miss the cart. We have to stop by the registration office before going to class after all." Daisuke explained while turning around another corner and sending his greetings to the woman sitting by the fountain.

They finally arrived by the cart and hurried inside just in time. For once Daisuke was glad that his former crush, the younger Harada-sister wasn't on the cart. He imagined how hard it would have been to explain the girl hanging from his arm.

Kohaku stared in wonder at the view behind the class, and Daisuke couldn't resist but to smile. At times like that Kohaku seemed so innocent, so pure. Something Daisuke had hard time believing as the girl shamelessly flirted all the time.

Kohaku rose higher on her toes, as if believing that it would help her see higher. The skirt rose again and Daisuke sighted before tucking it down for her.

But then again, she seemed completely oblivious of her body.

No matter how hard Daisuke had tried making Kohaku look as un-beautiful as possible in her school uniform, the girl still remained gorgeous. Her bronzed legs skimmed under the skirt invitingly, making them gather more than couple of looks after them while in public. Her hair was on a high pony-tail again, accessorised by a black bow.

Daisuke sighted as he let his fore-head slam into the cool class-window.

_We are going to gather way too much attention to my comfort._

-----------------

"Nice to meet you Miss…?" The headmistress said while offering her hand. Kohaku looked slightly confused, and Daisuke hurried to explain.

"Miss Nord. She's Kohaku Nord, as my mother told you I believe. She's a family friend from northern Europe. She's a bit shy, and her Japanese isn't perfect, so you have to excuse her if she doesn't quite understand."

"Ah. Of course, Mr. Niwa. I did talk with your mother some time ago. Emiko, wasn't it?" The headmistress asked while lowering her hand, taking no visible offence in the handshake that wasn't answered. Daisuke nodded.

"Yes. Well, welcome to our school, Miss Nord. It's an honour to have such a talented student staying in our school. From Europe no less." The headmistress smiled. Kohaku smiled shyly back, and Daisuke thanked the gods in his head.

"Well, run along now. You don't want to be late for class, will you?" Daisuke nodded before walking to the door.

"Thank you, Headmistress. Coming, Kohaku-Chan?" He asked. Kohaku drew her gaze away from the statue on the teacher's desk, and hurried after Daisuke with apologies. Daisuke waved them off as usual.

"Ah. Young love." The headmistress sighted, smiling gently at the two teens.

---------------------

"Ah, Daisuke! Wait 'till you hear thi—Wait a minute? Who's this?" Saehara stopped in mid greeting, turning his attention to Kohaku. Saehara's loud question caught Risa's attention, and soon all the girl's were surrounding Kohaku.

Kohaku was breathing heavily, her eyes darting around nervous, her hands shaking slightly. She started to back away from the students, not being so used to so many people, but she was surrounded.

"Daisuke-sama!" She eeped, horror evident in her voice. Daisuke had been first hesitant to react to the people, but when he heard Kohaku's panicked voice, he reacted and pushed himself through the crowd. He kneeled by Kohaku who was slouching on the floor, her head buried in her hands, muttering incoherent sentences.

"Kohaku-Chan? Daijoubu? "Daisuke inquired, taking hold of the girl's shoulders, holding her steady. Kohaku looked up, her eyes wide before lunging into Daisuke's arms. This time it sent him off balance, with Kohaku sprawled on his lap while he was sitting down on the floor.

"Daisuke-sama! Make them go away! So many—too many…" She panicked, crushing Daisuke in her desperate hug.

"Back away a little, she isn't used to this many people." Daisuke said, and his class comrades complied. They were whispering among themselves of the new girl and her _Daisuke-sama_.

Turning to Kohaku Daisuke started to whisper into her ear in hopes of calming her down. "Shhh, it's all right, Kohaku-chan. Calm down. You're safe, nobody's going to hurt you here…"

Kohaku turned shyly to look into Daisuke's red eyes. "Promise?" She whispered gently, and Daisuke couldn't help the mental image of a five year old asking for a pinky promise. Daisuke smiled gently, trying to keep his movements as slow as possible as not to startle the girl in his lap.

That trail of thought brought to his attention not only the girl on his lap, but his curious class-mates as well.

"Now, up you go, Kohaku-chan." Daisuke encouraged the extremely shy girl. Kohaku climbed onto her feet, keeping her head down, her honey coloured bangs falling down conveniently to hide her eyes. Daisuke put his right hand on the hallway floor before pushing himself up in a sleek movement. Once up to his feet again Daisuke massaged his eyes. Kohaku had been keeping him up all night long, nervous before her first school day, and now this.

_How come I get the feeling this is going to be very troublesome…? _

_/Maybe because all your classmates are looking at you in a totally different light, and this time they actually might see through that shaky façade of your you call acting clumsy/_

_/Thanks Dark, way to brighten my day. /_

_/Anytime./_ The phantom thief answered, and Daisuke groaned inside his head. Sometimes sarcasm simply was lost to the purple haired thief.

"Nee, Daisuke who's this?" Saehara asked intrigued, his movements cocky and his dark eyes shining in interest as he sized Kohaku up, his eyes staying a bit too long on Kohaku's backside and the skirt that had once again moved up. Daisuke resisted the urge to groan. It was pretty obvious; at least judging from the blush on Saehara's face that he thought Kohaku was good looking.

Which by tradition meant Saehara was going to be trailing after her like a puppy.

"This is Nord Kohaku. She's staying with my family for a while." Daisuke explained, while not so discreetly pulling Kohaku's shirt down. Kohaku didn't react to this, after all he had been tugging her skirt down the whole morning, but it did gather some high eyebrows from Daisuke's classmates.

Saehara looked at Daisuke suspiciously, as if suspecting he was making a move on his girl (no matter that Saehara himself had bet Kohaku a minute prior.)

"Pleasure to meet you, Kohaku-chan," The honorific at the end caused some surprised looks among their classmates, among them Sekimoto and Riku. "I'm Saehara Takeshi." He smiled dazedly, kissing the back of her hand. Kohaku giggled.

"You have such strange habits here, Daisuke-sama." Kohaku smiled at Daisuke, before turning back to Saehara. "Pleasure to meet you too, Saehara-kun." Kohaku answered, stumbling a bit, trying to remember if that was the right answer from all the pleasantries Daisuke's mother, Emiko had made her learn.

Judging by the blush on Saehara's face, it was the correct one. A voice interrupted the staring and blushing.

"Good morning! I was wondering where everyone was!" Their teacher yelled from the classroom door. "Our class began," The teacher checked her watch "five minutes ago! Now everyone get inside!" She ordered, and everyone shuffled into the classroom, taking their usual seats. Kohaku stayed by the classroom door, looking kind of hesitant, even though this was what Daisuke had told she should do.

"And you are?" Their teacher inquired. Kohaku blushed before looking at the paper in her hand once again.

"Umm, I'm new. I was told to come here? To class II-B?" She answered meekly, a bit intimidated by the tall teacher. The teacher smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you must be Nord-san. Welcome to class II-B. Please take a seat beside Hiwatari-kun. Hiwatari-kun, please raise your hand," Satoshi raised his hand, his blue eyes locked on the ember eyes of Kohaku, who quickly took her seat beside him.

_There's something about her..._

"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun."

_She reeks of Magic._

_What on earth are the Niwa's thinking?_

Satoshi sighed.

This is going to be… interesting. Satoshi thought, his eyes already making a list of all the girls glaring jealously at Kohaku, among them even Harada Riku.

/If by interesting you mean sadly entertaining and amusing, you're right, Satoshi-sama. /

----------------------------

A/N: Here, a bit longer update. Once again, let me know what you think.

A as this is a bit longer, the next chapter is probably going to take a while. Oh, well.

--dark


End file.
